


Happy Birthday Armin

by JasonVUK666



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boob job, F/M, Long Tongue, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 14:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3899569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasonVUK666/pseuds/JasonVUK666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie's prison collapses leaving her in the hands of the Survery Corps. One-Shot sexual story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Armin

It had been only a few months since Annie emerged from her crystal prison, the following days had been agony for her, being poked and prodded both iterally and metaphorically, they wanted information from her, they had wanted to know her Titan biology, more tha once Hange Zoe had been interested in severing a limb just to examine it while Commander Smith probed her for information.

Survivors from the 104th had come to see her, Eren yelled at her angrily with only Mikasa able to restrain him, but said half Asian looked like she wanted to drive her blades into her too. Connie and Sasha had cried and begged her to talk. She hadn't seen Jean, Ymir, the little blonde, Reiner or Bertolt. The reason for the last two not visiting didn't bode well.

However she'd held on, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction, that wasn't until Armin had arrived. He walked in so calmly and looked at her, not in anger, not in sadness but with disappointment. She scowled, 'how dare he look at her that way.'

He'd said nothing at first, simply placed the bag he'd been carrying on the table that was provided for "visitors", Annie had kept her eyes on him as he opened his bag and retrieved it's items; some bread, a flask of water, and a bowl of soup. It was then her stomach growled from hunger.

"You're hungry." Armin suddenly said and looked at her right in the eye. "I'm not surprised, Hange has been testing how long a shifter can last without food or water, see if you're more Titan or human in that respect." he explained

"You think you can buy me with food Armin?" she asked heatedly and glared at the blonde boy.

Armin placed the items on a tray he'd brought in and walked closer to her, dragging the table along with him.

"No." he said and lifted the flask of water to her. "Drink."

Annie wanted to smack the flask out of his hand, but she was so hungry and so thristy, she opened her mouth and allowed Armin to gently pour the water down her throat.

"Don't drink it to fast, you'll be sick." he advised before pulling the water from her lips. "You should eat." he said before turning towards the food.

"Why are you doing this Armin?" Annie asked.

"I've missed you." he simply replied without looking at her.

Armin stayed with her for the day, feeding her, talking to her, softening her up, she knew that, but a part of her didn't seem to care, he'd happily shared information regarding Bertolt and Reiner, Ymir and Historia. Annie wasn't surprised, she knew as soon as she was found out the plan would start to unravel, but with the reveal of Ymir and Historia, she had to admit that took her by surprise, she thought Eren was the direct Reiss descendant.

She looked to Armin as she finished talking to her about something funny that happened the day before, something that helped clear the tension between them all.

"Armin, how much do you want me to say?" she asked.

"You don't have to say anything to me Annie." he replied.

"You do, don't pretend you don't, I'll give you whatever you want," she told him gaining a surprised expression from him, "on one condition." she added, "I want you to kiss me, like you did back during training.".

Armin hadn't even hesitated and pressed his lips to hers, she closed her her and pushed back against the kiss, his lips were like honey and she was addicted to them, she'd missed this feeling the warmth he seemed to radiate, she slipped her tongue past his teeth and into his mouth where it played with his own.

Suffice to say it hadn't taken long for things to go from one thing to another, within the next few minutes his trousers and underwear were around his ankles, his hands having a firm grip on her exposed ass and he thrust into her.

She'd missed this, the closeness, the passion, her secret lover, he bit into her neck and pushed himself all the way and came just as she did.

"Armin." she whimpered.

Afterwards she'd told him everything she knew, and he had informed his superiors. It wasn't until two days later Erwin Smith, Hange Zoe and Levi had visisted her informing her of her release from prison and to be take into Survey Corps custody as one of their soldiers. Many hated the idea, people's lives she ruined during her attack, Eren glared at her, Mikasa gave her a cold look but Armin, he smiled and gave her a subtle wink, the blonde must have pulled some strings.

"You are to know the conidtions of your release." Erwin began, "You may stay within our ranks, however you will only shift when told to, and will stay with cadet Arlert at all times except at the end of the day." Annie pushed back the urge of excitement that she felt, then Erwin leaned closer. "But know this, if you betray us, not only will you be executed upon capture, so will Arlert."

"Why him?" she gasped, demanding to know.

"It was his idea, incentive." Erwin replied.

Annie spun around and stared at Armin who now looked at her seriously and nodding his head once.

"Do we understand each other?" Erwin asked.

"Of course." she replied as she turned around expressionless and stared Erwin in the eye.

That had been months ago, since then Annie had been forced to stay in a small cell like room all by herself, however she had nightly visits from Armin and the secret couple would make use of their limited time together, as a soldier and a weapon; Annie had been vital in the fight for humanity, her skills and experience as a shifter had quickly given the survey corps the extra firepower they needed, Annie herself had been surprised by how much Eren had improved since their battle in Sina, she wasn't so sure if she could defeat him as she had before.

Thankfully as time went on her resrictions had lessened, she no longer had a curfew but still had to stay near Armin at all times.

Then came Armin's 16th birthday, the 104th including, Hange and Levi had celebrated. Armin had recieved books on all sorts of things, some fairy tales, some (illegal) history books from Levi, books on medicines and medical equipment from Hange. Annie had simply given Armin a note.

"Meet me tonight in our 'usual' place."

Armin gulped and saw Annie wink at him.

Night had fallen with a beautiful full moon above in the sky, Annie hid in the trees and awaited her lover.

"Annie?" she heard his voice. "Are you there Annie?" he called out.

Annie smirked and watched her oblivious boyfriend.

"Annie?" he turned around and gasped just as a large hand wrapped around his body and lifted him into the air. Annie stepped out of the trees in her Titan form and smirked down to her shocked boyfriend, he squirmed in her hand in a way she found all so adorable. "A-annie?" he squeaked.

Annie smirked large and moved her thumb over his legs and gently rubbed his thighs causing his to shudder a gasp, he closed his eyes tightly and whimpered before gasping out loudly as he felt Annie's thumb rub against his crotch where she felt his erect cock, Armin dared to open his eyes just to see a smug expression on her face.

Annie knew of Armins little 'kink'. She'd caught him staring at her while she was a Titan, his eyes drifting over her "naked" body his eyes lingering on her rear her crotch area and on her breasts, only to quickly look away when he noticed her watching him, it hadn't taken her long to figure it out. The dirty little pervert had a fetish for her in Titan form. Well then, since he'd been such a good boy, she'd give him what he wanted.

Annie pulled down his trousers and underwear carefully then pulled off his shirt.

"Annie." he whimpered as his cock was freed from the tight contraints of his pants a deep red blush forming over his cheeks.

Annie opened her mouth a little and allowed her long tongue to slither out and rest against Armin's ankles and slowly dragged up Armin's legs causing the young boy to moan, then finally rested on the boy's balls, the tongue pulled back a little then began slow continuous licks over Armin's erection.

"Ooohh Anniiiieeeee" he moaned.

Annie liked the power she had over him. She pulled her tongue back into her mouth and looked at her hot and panting lover. She remembered how much he loved her breasts. Annie positioned Armin between her breasts and pushed them together gently then began to rub them up and down his body, the young boy moaned loudly in pleasure as her soft yet strong skin pressed up against his cock.

"Ohh, fuck, Annie." he panted before feeling something wet run against his neck. "Oh baby." he purred.

"Oh Armin." Annie thought as she pleasured her lover.

Armin held onto both of her breasts and gently thrust against her breast.

Armin couldn't hold on much longer, his lover's early ministration had already riled him up and he'd been holding on as long as he could, and in the next few mintues he'd cum and cum hard onto the top of her breast.

"OH! OOOOOHHHHh oohhhhh." he cried out as he achieved orgasm, he blushed as he looked Annie in the eye. "How ... how long ha-have you known?"

Annie adjusted Armin's position so he sat on her breasts with one hand behind his back to support him, she then dipped her head and cleaned her breast of his cum, she was about to pull it back into her mouth when he called out to her.

"Annie, wait!"

She paused and watch him lean down and take hold of her tongue and guide it to his mouth before putting then end inside, she felt his own tongue run over her's as it licked up his own juices.

'You kinky bastard.' Annie though with delight before leaning her head closer and, ever so carefully, made out with Armin.

"Annie." he moaned into the perculiar kiss and rubbed his hand over her cheek.

"Happy birthday Armin." she thought as the two lovers kissed under the beautiful full moon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based upon this picture: http://jasonvuk666.tumblr.com/post/116112052096/aruani-happy-birthday-armin


End file.
